1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for estimating a life status of a lithium battery, and more particularly to a method for estimating a life status of a lithium battery in use by using voltage-electric quantity curves representing characteristics of the lithium battery.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, consumer electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, or notebook computers all use lithium batteries as a power source. Therefore, the lithium battery operational life status and safety influence the overall performance of the electronic devices in a certain degree.
Currently, the life of a lithium battery, calculated in terms of a so-called “charge-discharge cycle”, is generally of about 300-500 cycles. Herein, the “charge-discharge cycle” is a cycle since a lithium battery is fully charged and recharged fully after the electric quantity is exhausted. However, a user cannot clearly know which charge-discharge cycle that the lithium battery he/she uses is in. When the lithium battery ages, the electric power provided by the battery becomes less and less, resulting in failures of the electronic devices.